Clash of the Boyfriends 1
by Seto Kaiba Glomper
Summary: Seto, his daughter Anzu, and INu-Yasha have to kill Sesshomaru with their dog senses and powers. (Seto also has a son named Shonen.) Will Anzu realize that she has to believe she can kill Sessomaru and save her father until the time is run out?
1. COTH Part One Just Getting Started

Clash of the Boyfriends!  
It was your typical day, nice sky, sunny and perfect. It was also the  
perfect kind of day to have a friend over. Or two. Ayane Matsunaga was about to call her friend, Kira, over. She thought that over for a second. 'But wait. . .that means Seto will have to come over too. . .oh well! He's actually pretty nice. Inu will like him! They'll probably be good friends  
before you even know it.'  
She picked up her blue phone and dialed the number. "Hello? Ayane here!  
Hey, Kira. I was wondering. . ."  
~At Kaiba Mansion~ "Yeah, that would be great! Setooo!" Seto rushed over to the couch Kira was sitting on. He was wearing a typical dark blue guys' shirt, with a collar. A shirt collar, thank god. He was also wearing black pants. He brushed his mop of dark brown hair away from his face and looked straight at his life-  
long friend. "Hm? What, is it Kire? I'm getting kind of hungry. Can we eat?" Seto was getting restless as he sat on his feet and put his hands in front of him, kind of like and Inu pose. He then closed his eyes, scratched his head with his right foot like a dog, and Kira thought it was very cute. She blushed, looked down and said, "Seto, we can't eat now. Ayane wants us to come over and just hang out. Besides, you should get out more. She wants  
you to meet Inu-Yasha for once. I know you two nerver got along in the past, but. . ." Seto looked up from his scratching and paused right there  
on the ground. "Inu-Who?" he asked curiously as he looked at her in the  
eye. "His name is Inu-Yasha, and I'm sure you two will be good friends.  
Jeez. . .you two sure do have some odd personalities. . ." she mumbled. Seto got up, and brushed himself off. He really couldn't help scratching with his foot. (Noah cursed him, loooong story.) So, the score was settled.  
Seto and Kira would be coming over shortly.  
Chapter 2- Seto is an Expert in the Rudeness Department Ayane suddenly heard a thunderous knock at her front door. "Who is it?" she  
called. "It's me and Seto," Kira replied, "Hope were not late!" Ayane  
glanced at her watch. 'Perfect. Six twenty eight. Just on time.' "Hi Kira! Oh, nice to meet you, Seto. I see you in school all the time but we've never met. My name's Ayane Matsunaga if Kira hasn't told you yet."  
She put out her hand, but instead Seto sniffed it and didn't shake it. "Pleased to meet you, Ayane. You got food around here?" Kira kicked Seto in  
the leg roughly. "That sure was rude! Tell her you're sorry, Seto." "S-sorry. . .I can't help it. . ." he mumbled as he had watery eyes from  
the kick. Kira then whispered in Ayane's ear, "I told you about his problems, right? He might be a little more on the doggy side tonight, since it's the new moon. He always acts like a dog, but on these kind of nights it's worse. Just the wrong day at the wrong time, I guess." Kira finished  
whispering. Ayane giggled and Seto looked at her like she was nuts. She laughed some more, this time out loud. Seto then sniffed around. "What's so  
funny? Besides, I don't smell anything good to eat." he said rudely. "But there's a chicken in the oven right now." Kira told him as she pulled his ear for fun. "I like squid better. . .especially the fresh kind. . ." he said with his bad attitude. "Oh, you be quiet." Ayane started. "Just go  
sit down for awhile while me and Kira talk about school and stuff. Actually, I have someone who wants to meet you today. His name is Inuyasha.  
I'm sure you two will be friends. Now, come out, Inu." She said as she walked up to a bedroom door and knocked on it. 'Yeah right, who's in there, her boyfriend? I've never seen her with anyone in school. Maybe she got a pet for the holidays. Come to think of it, I do smell something foul. . .'  
Seto thought as he crossed his arms and sniffed the air once again. Meanwhile at the door, Ayane knocked again. "Inu, come on! They're waiting, and if you don't come out you'll never make a new friend!" she yelled, very frustrated with whatever was- erm, whoever was in there. "No way I'm coming out!! Leave me alone, Ayane!" the voice yelled as it's owner searched the bedroom floor frantically. Seto scoffed at the voice. "Wow. It can actually talk." he said gruffly. "Seto, please." Kira tweaked him on the head and  
they both laughed, because deep down, Seto and Kira were best friends.  
Chapter 3- God KNOWS What Inu is Doing He frantically searched the floor, looking for something gold and shiny. There- he had found it! It was his ring. He didn't come out becuase he knew  
Ayane would kick the crud out of him if he'd lost it. Which he did, but everything was alright now. "Thank you, god!! Now I'll live!" He screamed. Ayane kicked the door open and Inu was crouched on the floor, but he turned  
halfway around and winced. He was dead!  
Chapter 4- The Past for These Four Friends  
Meanwhile, Kira was looking at her ring. It was nice and silver, and on the inside it had said, "To my one and only Kira, Love your one and only Seto forever." Kira had always loved it. She stared at it with awe as Seto looked at her suspiciously now instead of looking at Ayane and wondering what the hell was behind the door with his badass attitude. Seto and Kira were sitting on the couch, Seto had his arms crossed and looked annoyed. "What's wrong with you?" Seto said as he looked her in the eye. "Nothing at all. Why?" Kira said. "I just wanted to know what you were staring at so contently." Kira smiled at him and he couldn't help but smiling too. "Oh, look." She flashed her hand in front of his face. A sea of memories flooded his mind. Anzu and Shonen, Kaiba Corp, Kira, becoming relatives with Joey,  
and all of that good stuff. "Aw, yeah. Man, it brings back a lot of memories, doesn't it?" He showed his hand to Kira. Seto was wearing a gold ring with words also on the inside. They were similar to Kira's. "Look at Ayane. I wonder who, or what is behind that door?" Seto commented as she  
was banging on it, still. "I'm getting restless, Kira. Can we go home?  
Mr.Muto can't watch Shonen and Anzu all night, you know."  
~Meanwhile, the Granpa's house~ Some Mexican music was playing, and all the kids and Granpa were dancing around, acting like idiots and they were about to kill a unworthy pinata.  
~Back at Ayane's~ "I'm sure he can handle them, Set. If we can, then he can." Then, all of a  
sudden the door bursted open and it was, dare I speak, Joey! "Hey dat  
rhymed!!" he yelled obnoxiously. "Where the hell did you come from!?" Seto yelled, as he hopped up from the couch in shock. "I came from my house, a' course. Duh! Yer really stupid." "That question wasn't meant to be answered, idiot." Seto said as he curled up on the couch, not facing Joey, and started to go to sleep. It was about 7:40, but he got tired early on the new moon. "Seto, why are you going to  
sleep now?" Kira said as she rubbed his back calmly.  
"Yeah Kaib, why are ya goin ta sleep now!?" Joey said in a dumb tone. "Because I'm tired. What else?" He closed his eyes and started chewing on the couch fabric. Ayane walked out just at that second. "Hey, guys. . .Inu will be out in a few. . .holy hell Seto you can't chew on that!!" She used her claws to scratch him painfully on the back. "That wasn't very nice," Seto said, "I can't help it!! I've told you already, I. . ." Ayane pushed  
him back onto the couch and out of her way. "Anyway, he'll be out in--" Then someone popped out of the door that had scratch marks and was beat up pretty bad from all the knocking. It was Inu-Yasha!! "Hey, sorry that took so long." The dog-eared teen said. "Who the hell are you!?" Seto looked up from the couch he was laying on and he turned on his side so he could face Inu. "Yeah, you, the one with the...holy hell a tail?! What's is this world coming to?" He walked over to Kaiba and pulled it. "Hey!! That really hurt, you imbesel!" Seto screamed. "Ha! So it is real. What's your name, anyway?"  
Inuyasha eyed Seto up and down. Seto stood up, and his tail fell to the ground. "My name is Kaiba. Erm. . ." he had to think for a moment, "Seto Kaiba. What's yours, cat breath?" Inu got really mad. "Huh?! Cat? These are  
dog ears! See?!" He sniffed the ground and tracked Ayane down in the kitchen. He bumped into her leg and she kicked him very hard, and he had a red mark on his face. "Hey, why'd you slap me?" he said, pointing to his face. Ayane screamed, "Because. . .YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!!!" Meanwhile, in a  
nearby forest, all the birds flew out and you could hear Ayane's voice echoing through the trees. Anywho, she then said, "Well, you are very warm hearted when you're not being a jerk, and you're very sacrificing. I'll let  
you live." Inu then smelled the cold can and begged, "Can I please have some of that squid?!" Seto imediatly ran over. "That's for me, I'm afraid. You eat the chicken." Seto crossed his arms and sniffed the squid. "Pretty fresh, eh? And all for me." Inu yelled, "Hey, squid is my fave! Ayaneeee!!  
Isn't it for me!?"  
"No, it's for the guest." she said, patting Inuyasha on the head, and kissing the top of his head softly. He blushed blood red and Seto laughed. "You're pathetic. You know that? I could sniff anything in reach of five miles away." Seto said calmly. "Wanna bet, little puppy blue eyes?!" Inu  
screamed as he looked Seto in the eye. "Whadid you just call me?"  
"I said, little puppy eyes! It fits you perfectly!" "Ha! Serves you right. Now, let's have a contest." Seto said huskily. Kira sighed at the thought. "Ayane, this will be a long SuperBowl party, won't  
it?" Ayane cringed and looked out from the kitchen. "With those two fighting, there's good chance." Kira sighed once more. "Man, and I thought this would  
be fun. . ."  
  
"Oh, it will be." Ayane said. "But these two fighting with their doggy-  
senses isn't always a day at the picnic, either." Kira mentioned as she  
slouched down. "I know, I know. . .hey, maybe we can train them!" "Yeah! And we can teach them stuff! Wait. . .isn't that mean? I mean, it's  
not their fault that they act like that."  
"It could be quite fun." "What do you mean?" Kira asked. "We could teach them dog tricks. . .and we  
can call Tea to come over too!"  
  
"Great!" Kira jumped up. Then all of a sudden the door burst open and it was. . .YUGI MUTO!! He yelled pointlessly with his deep voice, "JOEY I'M COMING TO SAAAVE YOU!!!!" Joey looked up from Kaiba's paper work which he was putting through Ayane's paper shredder, and said, "Yaaay! Yugi came fer me! I was SO worried! Wait. . .what was I in danger of?" *everyone except  
Yugi and Joey fall anime style*  
"I don't know." Yugi said blankly. "Let's partaaaa'y!!" Joey screamed. Then, Seto, Inu, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi got in a line, threw their arms in  
the air and screamed, "SU-PER-BOWL!! SU-PER-BOWL!!!" "Awww, shuddup!" Ayane then crunched up a Coke can with her strength and  
threw it at Joey's head. "Take that, imbesle!" Joey then yelled, "COKE?!?! WHERE?! I want some! Coke, coke, it makes you  
hyyyper!" he sang.  
Chapter 5- The Inu and Seto Contest Everyone got settled down and sat on the couch. Well, almost everyone. Seto  
was crawling around on the floor, his tail all sprawled out on the rug behind him. Inu was down there with Seto, and it appeared that they were sniffing around. "Seto, what are you doing?" Kira asked as she hit her hand to her head and grinned. "Were having a contest, of course. It's going to be perpetual until someone wins. To prove who the better man is." Seto said proudly as he got back to sniffing and searching for something. "And how is sniffing Ayane's rug going to help you two do that?" Kira asked. "Becuase. . .it just will. You'll see! Yo, Kaiba. This ain't workin." Inu said as he  
got up and flicked the back of Kaiba's head, because he couldn't stop sniffing the ground. Seto stopped and the two sat in Inu styles, on their hands and feet, looking very cute to Ayane and Kira. "See, Kaiba. Whoever can stay like this the longest with out scratching, or moving, wins. Got that." Seto cringed and flung his fluffy brown tail over his shoulder and it got sprawled out on the ground again. "No. . .no scratching, or moving around? Well, alright but don't cheat." They sat there, just facing each other in the little doggy pose for about 2 minutes, until Seto got an itch in the back of his head. He really, really wanted to scratch that stupid itch with his foot roughly, so whatever was in his mane of hair would come out and stop bugging him. His eyes got watery. Very quickly, he raised his  
right foot up to his head and scratched very roughly. "Hah, you lose,  
Kaiba!! Hahaha!" Inu was pointing and laughing to the still scratching Seto. He wouldn't stop scratching so roughly. 'This isn't normal for him to scratch so long. What's wrong with him today? Awww. . .I'll help him out.' Kira thought. She finally walked over to him. "Seto, are you alright?" Kira  
got down on her knees and made him stop scratching. She ran her fingers  
through his soft hair until she felt something. She scrounged it out as Seto sat there, with his eyes closed and a scrunched look on his face. "Ah, here we are." Kira managed to pull out a little flea. She threw it over to  
the couch and when she threw it they all heard, "Whoa! Whatta ride. Yo,  
nice seat." It landed and sat next to Ayane. "Ewwww! Get away, you  
disgusting bug! God knows where you've been!" Seto looked offened as he flinched when she said that. "Ghastly!! It was in my hair, Ayane! That's  
all!" "I know. That's my whole point. Jeez, I don't know what you could've done!"  
  
"Whatever," Seto started as he crossed his arms and turned away, "You guys are so stupid. . .that wasn't meant for you, Kira. Just ignore me. . .but I mean really, all of you guys are pathetic. Know that? Yeah, and I'm talking  
about you, cat-ears."  
Chapter 6- Tetsushin the New York Flea "You guys better not fight again." Ayane said as she got up and held back Inu as he tried to punch Seto but it didn't work. Seto was just standing  
there, with his arms crossed, acting like he was the only smart person there. For some strange reason, Kira then picked up Seto gently. . . "Hey, hey hey!! You can NOT pick me up!! How the hell do you do that, dammit?!" Seto said as he blushed furiously, because Kira could literally hold him!  
She giggled and kissed Seto's cheek and he blushed even worse, and she  
whispered in his ear softly, "Ayane's been triaining me on some stuff. Can't you deal with that sweetie? What's wrong with you today?" she said as she nuzzled him. Seto was too embarrassed to say anything. "Aww, Kira he's so cute when he's embarrassed. How kawaii! Your turn, Inu!" Ayane said as she was going for Inu, but he frantically tried to escape, but, too late. She picked him up too. Kira and Ayane were too busy glomping Seto and Inu,  
while they hung over the girls' shoulders and stared at each other. "We should have never fought." Seto said. Inu put one clawed-finger up. "Okay, now I don't agree with that." he said, waving his finger like a teacher.  
Then, the flea spoke up. "Ahem, girls. Ah'm from New York Citay. I came to talk with your client, young miss." The flea turned towards Kira. She dropped Seto and stare at the flea. "You. . .you can talk?!" The flea then sucked her blood and maybe a little too much. Kira fainted and Seto caught her. "Is Kira going to be  
okay, Seto?" He looked at Kira's face. "I. . .think so. But. . .just to  
make sure maybe I should. . ." He set her down on the floor, and slowly  
lowered his face towards hers. He got closer and. . .he knew CPR! Seto secretly loved it. Then after a few minutes Kira woke up and she slapped him. "Seto!! What the hell. . .?!" She wiped her mouth and looked at Seto  
like he was nuts. She secretly liked it too, but not in front of her  
friends. "Yuck, Seto! Never ever EVER do that again!!" Seto licked his lips. "I don't taste that bad, do I?" He licked his lips again and thought for a moment. "Hm. . .yeah, you're kinda right." Everyone was staring at him. "What did I say? What?" he asked. He stood up and everyone just forgot  
about that whole scene and they turned to the suspicious flea.  
"Anyway, yo, dude. Yeah, da one wit da tail. Yah know anythin bout Flea  
Guards?" Seto looked down on the small flea sitting on the couch. "That does it. I'm outta here." Seto headed for the door but the flea casted a spell so he fell down automatically. Seto had no choice but to give up and  
go back to the group. "What is it you want?" Seto said. The flea introuduced himself. "I am Tetsushin, da flea from da city. My clan helps  
dog demons all around the world."  
"Whoa, whoa whoa. Hold it. I'm no demon, I'll guarantee it." Tetsushin sucked some of Seto's blood from his neck. "What the hell was that for?!" "Evidence, my friend. Eveidence that you have true blood of a dog." Seto  
was ticked off now. "Yeah, so?"  
"So, I'm guessing that your clan will be the same. Should I test them?" Kira was shocked. "But, Mr.Flea, how did you find us here?" He turned to Kira. "I was hiddin in yer mate's hair da whole time. Ever since dat Noah  
kid cursed him. Got dat?"  
"Huh? So if Seto's got the blood of a dog. . .then Shonen and Anzu must  
too."  
"But. . .is that possible?" Seto asked the flea. "Of course it is. If  
they're you're siblings. . ." Seto quickly said, "No, no they're my children. Shonen and Anzu Kaiba. They're fourteen years old, and in good health and are very happy I might add. I don't want you sucking any blood  
from them or harming them over this stupid dog stuff." The "Flea Guard" looked at Seto and smiled. "No, if they are you're children, they're sure to have same blood as you. There's no need for a test. It's settled. Your children also have dog genes. They might start acting like you soon, but dat's perfectly fine. Just keep an extra eye on your little pups, that's  
all."  
Chapter 7- The Kiss After awhile, eveyone settled down and got very tired. Everyone left except  
Seto, Kira, Inu, and Ayane. Seto and Kira would be sleeping in a spare room. Right now they were laying on the couch watching the end of the Super  
Bowl. Ayane and Inu were in their room. "Inuyasha, why don't we go out  
there? Our guests are still here." Ayane said. "Well, fine. But I just don't want Kaiba to fight with me again." Inu mentioned with a solemn look  
on his face.  
"Then stay away from him. It's that easy." Inu then got very hot and he  
took his red shirt off, and now he had a undershirt on. They got up, he took Ayane's hand, and they walked over to the front door, just to see how dark it was. Inu put his hand on the door and felt it. "It's getting cold. . .almost Christmas, you know." Inuyasha mentioned as he turned to Ayane. "I know, Inu. Have you gotten me a present?" she giggled as she tousled his  
hair. "Well," he said gruffly, "We'll just have to see about that." he  
laughed. He hadn't been so happy and light-hearted in such a long time.  
Ayane smiled and hugged him tightly. At first he flinched, but then he hugged ger right back. Ayane looked up for a second. "Look, a mistletoe. You know what that means." Ayane had a broad smile on her face. Inu looked  
surprised. "I. . .do?" (Seto and Kira were sleeping on the couch, thank god. They didn't see any of this.) "Yes. The mistletoe means. . .we have to kiss." Inu kissed her on the cheek quickly, but she got upset. "No, it's  
supposed to be. . .a kiss kind of kiss. A real one." "Oh, um. . ." he looked very nervous as his face got bright red. He held both of her hands and slowly kissed her, and kept kissing her. It was just what Ayane had wanted all along. It was a very sweet moment for the two,  
this was the first time Inuyasha was truly excepting her love. . . Meanwhile, Seto woke up, and he accidentally rolled over and pushed Kira off the couch with his large size. She didn't wake up, though. 'Thank you, god! She woulda killed me. Ah, well. . .' Seto thought as he started to run  
his fingers through her hair. He picked her up and put her back on the couch, while he sat on the floor. He rubbed her back, sort of to make her feel better. Seto looked over and by that time Inu and Ayane looked at him.  
"Oh, Seto, you're up. Do you know what time it is?" Ayane asked. Seto looked over to the kitchen clock in the microwave, and said, "It's about 9:46. What do you guys want to do?" But the two had already left. "Must've  
been really tired." Seto commented arrogantly. He picked Kira up in his arms gently, and walked to the spare room. The whole house was empty now. Tetsushin had to sleep on the spare room's dresser, next to Seto. Tommorow  
would be a whole new day, and a whole new adventure.  
Chapter 8- Were At Home Seto woke up, and reached over to his dresser. It wasn't the guest room's but his own! He looked around tiredly, and saw everything was his, the wide  
screen plasma TV, the Blue-Eyes painting, everything. He looked at the dresser and he saw that flea. That stupid old flea named Tetsushin, just sitting there, waiting to annoy someone. The one with the blue nose. "Aw, not you again. I thought I told you, I don't care." Seto said as he looked Tetsushin in the eye. "But, but Mr.Kaiba, sir. . .I traveled from New York  
city to get here! Doesn't dat mean anythin ta you!?" he cried. "We live right next to New York, idiot." Seto sat up and got out of bed. He saw that Kira was still sleeping and he wasn't gonna annoy her because of a whimpy flea. Seto thought for a second and said, "Hey, how are we back at  
home anyway?" he sat on the floor and scratched his head with his foot again. As he did so, two more identical fleas popped out and flew over to Tetsushin. "Were here because I transported us. But, it looks like we have  
some more visitors in that scruffy mullet of yours."  
"Jeez. . .you fleas must really like my hair if I've got three of them living in that mess!!!" He looked really annoyed as he got up and walked over to the dresser where there were the three little fleas talking about.  
The smallest one kept saying, "Where's master Ayane!? Ayane!!" And the other larger one said, "Inuyasha! Where are yoouuu?!" Seto scoffed at them. "So, you're looking for those two nimrods. . .good thing I know where they are." Seto said as he put his hands on his hips. He then slipped a shirt  
on, and mentioned, "But I'm not gonna tell you what I know. . .that is, until you do something for me." he said deeply. The small one spoke up and said, "What should we do for someone with the likes of you?" The flea asked as it crossed it's arms. "Well, if you're talking that way, I guess I won't help you look for the other two. Ah, well. I have work to do today, anyway. Go take care of your own problem." Seto said coldly as his tail appeared and he flung it over his shoulder. "I have to take care of my own clan, not  
some dumb flea tribe." The three bugs got very nervous. The large one spoke, "But, Mr.Kaiba sir, if you don't. . ." But then he stared at Seto's neck and started sweating. "What's wrong with you?! Stop staring at me!!!" But then the flea by the name of Myoga jumped onto Seto and started sucking his blood. "Get offa me!!" Seto swatted his hand at Myoga and he got kinda squashed and then flew straight over to Tetsushin and the small flea. Myoga let out a low whistle. "Man, that's the best kind. . ." The smaller flea by the name of Bakura slapped him. "Stop it, Myoga! Leave the poor guy alone!  
He didn't know!" "Know what?" Seto asked as he walked over to the dresser once again. "Um, what you didn't know is, um . . .you tell 'em, Myoga! C'mon, get a hold of yourself!!" Bakura slapped him again. "Um, oh, yes. . .we have been sent from Feudal Japan, and we were told that Lord Sesshomaru was looking for his brother, Inu-Yasha, to take him on, one on one. . ." Myoga stopped, and Bakura spoke. "And in the process, he found you. He used his sense of smell to track down every dog-blooded creature, and when he got here he found you and your child, Anzu." Then Myoga started, "And now, he wants to take on you, your daughter, and Inu-Yasha so he can be the strongest dog-blooded creature on Earth. No matter how much you might hate it, you and Inu-Yasha will have to work together in this, and take down Sesshomaru for good so  
the world, modern day and past, can be safe! you have no choice." Seto looked shocked. "And how come Shonen won't be in this? He's my son." "Well, Shonen doesn't have the blood of a dog, exactly." Myoga mentioned.  
Seto was really ticked off now. "And why not?" "Becuase. I tested him. ^_^ Nothing to worry about, though, he just didn't.  
. .didn't get the same dog blood as you and Anzu have. Deep down, your teenage daughter Anzu has awesome powers. She might even have a tail like that, soon." Myoga said, pointing. "Says who?" Seto asked as he smirked. "Says Lord Sesshomaru." Seto looked shocked again. "Just tell me, who is this 'Sesshomaru' character? And how shall I tell my daughter this. . ." "Sesshomaru is currently the greatest demon on Earth. You have to defeat him. You have no choice. You must defeat him. Or the face of the Earth will  
be destroyed by the likes of his awesome power! You must go! And get  
Inuyasha and your daughter, too."  
"Hey, should I call Inuyasha or what, runt?" Bakura hopped onto Seto's  
shoulder. "Yes, of course, you should dial. . ." Just then a huge 18  
wheeler passed by. "So, that's his phone number. Got it, you dog-tailed  
freak of nature?"  
"Don't call me that. Know why?"  
"Why not?" "You are insulting me and my family." Seto smirked. "Now try to dial dog- boy's phone number." Bakura the flea said. Kaiba tried, but the answering machine came up. "Hello. Please leave a message after the beep. *Beeep*. . ." Seto puts the phone down slowly, and turns around slowly, and then he  
screamed, "Damn you Bakura!! THE PHONE NUMBER DIDN'T WORK!!!" Meanwhile, goody-goody Bakura was running in a marathon on the local Kaiba Manision sidewalk, and he heard the whole thing. "Kaiba, ol' chap? What did you say about me, there?" Bakura stopped, and stared at Seto's open window. Seto was pounding something really hardly, and it looked like it was dying.  
(It was really Bakura the flea they were talking about.)  
Chapter 9- Getting Prepared Seto put the three fleas in th living room on the couch to get them out of the way. He went to Shonen's room and really wish he didn't. . .he was half  
out of bed, his hair probably going nuts. Either that or dying for some hair gel. Seto then walked over to the neater room, next to it. Anzu was  
laying in bed, but then she fell out and Seto noticed something fluffy, shiny and white under her sheets. He walked over to wake her up. He then  
relaized what it was! Anzu had finally gotten a tail. And it was quite beautiful and fluffier than his, too. As a matter of fact, he stroked it and she then woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Huh. . .? Dad why the heck did you wake me up now? It's still early." She looked at the fluffy white thing  
that Seto was stroking. "What the. . .? Is that a feather duster or something? Why are you petting it?!" Seto let it go and patted her head. "You're finally starting to walk in my footsteps, you two are. This is your tail, Anzu. And a very beautiful one at that. And I have a bunch of talking to do with you." He smiled and she looked disbelieved as she stared at her tail. She looked back at him and he nodded. "It. . . can go away, right?" "Of course, but just come into the kitchen and have breakfast with me. I  
have a lot of explaining to do."  
'Jeez, usually I'M the one who has to do explaining. . .when I wake up tommorow he might want to jump off a cliff or shave his long mullet of hair  
off. Oh yeah, that would be some sight.' Anzu thought as she rubbed her  
forehead. Seto helped her up and he realized how beautiful his daughter  
was. She had beautiful dark blue eyes, flowing dark brown hair, and a pretty, thin, clean face. He smiled and so did she. Her tail was also very beautiful. It was a nice white, pure color, and very fluffy and long. Seto looked into Anzu's eyes and he saw himself right back. He knew that one day Shonen and Anzu would take on after him, and follow where he would leave off. Seto took her hand and they walked down to the kitchen. He opened the pantry and took out a small box of Pocky Sticks and threw them to her. "My treat." he said gruffly. "Thanks! Pocky's are my favorite!" She opened the  
box and dipped one into chocolate and tasted it. "Mmm so good!" 


	2. Anzu VS Sesshmaru COTH Part Two

"Now come Anzu." She kept eating her Pocky Sticks and savoring the chocalate taste. She sat on a couch and Seto sat the one opposite to her.  
"Now, Anzu. Don't take this too bad, but. . .you see, there's this flea named Myoga. And another one named Bakura. They both told me that we both,  
you and I, have to face a powerful dog-demon named Sesshomaru." Anzu started cracking up. "You're. . .you're kidding, right?" Seto had a serious  
look on his face and she stopped laughing. "No. I'm not." Anzu looked shocked. "But. . .but fleas can't talk! Let alone see them! And there is no such thing as. . .as a demon!" "I've heard enough from you now, Anzu. Just listen to me, please." Seto had a willing look on his face. Anzu dropped her Pocky Stick and slouched back. She knew that Seto never played tricks on her. She decided to give in and go along with it. "Now, Anzu. . .we've got to get ready. Myoga, Bakura, and my flea Tetsushin are bringing us to the battle field very soon this morning. I expect you to get your game face on and wash up. We've got to get rid this creature named Sesshomaru or the world will be in great danger. Understand?" Anzu nodded nervously as she bit her lip. "Good. Now I'll see you later. Oh, and. . ." Seto picked up his blue jacket. "You. . .you can wear this. . .it'll keep you safe." Anzu could tell Seto was a little embarrassed by giving this to his daughter. Anzu smiled to make him feel better. "Wow, thanks! I'm sure it'll keep me warm, dad. It means a lot." She knew that made him feel better. He smiled  
and put his finger under her chin. "You'll be okay getting ready. . .right?" Seto asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Seto walked away to his room to get prepared. Anzu walked to her room. This was going to be one heck of a  
battle.  
Chapter 10- This is Just Getting Started After Seto took a shower he got dressed in his black clothes and his nice white jacket. He buckled his belt and he was ready to go. His long brown tail flowed onto the ground. It added a lot of 'personality' to his look. "Hey, Kira." He called. She was still half asleep. "What is it now, Seto?" she asked drowsily. "Anzu and I have got to leave now. Want to come?" Kira  
got up quickly. "Of course!" she got all hyper and got ready in half an  
hour. Later, Anzu, Seto, Kira and Mokuba were ready. They all went into  
Shonen's room and yelled, "WAKE UP, SHONEN!!!" He hopped out of bed and  
landed on the floor. "What?! Never scare the hell out of me like that  
again!" Shonen was a good curser. "Shonen Seth Kaiba!!! We don't use language like that at this house!! Got it?" Seto said. "Ooh, using middle  
names. . ." Anzu whispered to herself. "Yeah, yeah. . .so why'd you do  
that?" Shonen asked. Seto helped  
  
his son up and told him everything. "Huh?" he asked. "You mean. . .Anzu. .  
.she's like you?" Seto nodded. They all walked to the the helicopter outside. Seto and Anzu sat in the front, because they would need to get out fast and kill Sesshomaru. Anzu looked at her father and thought about the past. She loved it when she was a little kid, her dad always playing with  
her. They would always play outside and Seto would always go into her clubhouse in the backyard tree with her and actually pretend he liked it. He loved her and Shonen, and everyone else in their family more than anyone  
in the world. Seto always brought Shonen and Anzu to Kindergarten, everyday, no matter how much work he had. Some people used to whisper about how young he was, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be there to see his children grow and learn. And he did. Sometimes he helped them at home with homework and they appreciated it. To put it all straight, Seto loved his  
two children more than anything. Meanwhile, they got out of the helicopter and landed in a place that looked like a large. . .well, grave. Seto, Inu and Anzu got out and ran into the  
pit of it. The others, Ayane, Shido, Kira, Shonen, and Mokuba tried to  
follow but Sesshomaru had an invisible barrier set up. "Speaking of the devil." Seto whispered as he eyed the great demon Sesshomaru that was just standing gon the other side of the large grave. They all walked up to him  
and didn't know what to do. Anzu was very fightened and she leaned onto Seto and he put his arm around her to comfort her. Phsically, Anzu wasn't prepared at all, but she knew hat deep down in her heart she was going to  
do this for her father and for everyone, and she somehow knew that she  
would turn this whole thing around when things got ugly. Sesshomaru was just standing there, grinning hysterically. Seto let out a low growl and bared his teeth. He couldn't take it anymore. "Hey, are we gonna fight or what?! Let's just get this over with!!" Meanwhile, as Inu-Yasha stood with Seto and Anzu, he stared up at his poor daughter, leaning against the cold, hard barrier crying. She also had her hand against it, as if to touch her father's hand. Inu-Yasha smiled, and put out his hand as if to touch hers. She smiled slightly, but Sesshomaru then aimed a blast of brilliant gold  
light at the barrier. Shido fell, and Shonen tried to help her up. "You  
okay, Shido?" he asked. "I. . .I don't know! I just want daddy to be safe!!" she cried. Shonen shed a few tears and then looked at his father and sister, with their lives at stake. "I. . .know. . .I know, calm down. . .It'll be okay. You'll see." Shonen firmly stood her up and she leaned on his shoulder, crying away. This was it. The Final Battle would commence.  
Chapter 11- The Fight: To The Death  
Sesshomaru finally spoke. Anzu hated his scary, cold voice. She hand't heard her father's voice in awhile and it made her uncomfortable for this  
demon to speak. "Ah. . .I see you actually showed up, you two." Seto growled deeply again. "Ah, but I see you just want to fight. If the girl doesn't participate in this battle, she dies. Here and now." Sesshomaru put his clawed hand just under her neck, sort of tempting himself. Anzu gulped  
and stood perfectly still and quiet, figuring if she'd die she'd do it  
being herself. She literally whimpered like a puppy to the likes of his claws and evil smile. "I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER!!!" Seto  
yelled as he lunged at Sesshomaru, his tail hitting the menacing clawed hand away. Sesshomaru somehow backfired, and Seto then fell to the ground, Sesshomaru left hysterically laughing. He put his foot on Seto's chest, and Anzu screamed. Seto had his teeth clenched, was gasping for air and he had his eyes open slightly, trying to look at the foul creature's face. "You. . .won't get. . .get away with this. . ." Sesshomaru put more of his weight onto Seto, making him groan and twitch a little. He could barely breathe. "Stop it! Stop hurting my dad!" Anzu didn't know what to do. All she really COULD do was yell and cry. 'No,' Anzu thought, 'I've got to do this. I just have a feeling that I'm going to win this. And I've got to save daddy! But what should I do?' Then an idea came to her. She looked Sesshomaru in the eye, making him get ticked off and have a cold glare. "Foolish little girl, after this you will regret the day you were even born." He said as he put  
out his hand and a flash of gold shiny light surrounded it. Anzu wasn't worried; she bit Sesshomaru's arm, the one he was using, and he fell onto his knees, not stepping on Seto anymore. That's when Anzu realized that this was all more than it had seemed. But that didn't let her guard sown  
yet. She watched as Seto struggled to get up, still not breathing very  
well. She got down on her knees and helped her father sit up. She took notce that there was a very small puddle of water next to where they were  
sitting. She looked down into it, and surprisingly she saw Seto's reflection. 'Is this really who I am inside? My father?' She thought. She  
then dipped her hands into the puddle and fresh water dripped from her hands as she poured some into Seto's mouth. He swallowed it, and smiled as he looked at Anzu. "You always have been like me," he said softly, "And I see more of me in you every day." He reached his hand up to her face and  
touched it softly. He brushed away the bangs in her face and he gently wiped her tears away. "And you're very, very beautiful Anzu. I'm lucky to  
have you as a daughter." Seto's bruises on his face got worse, but Anzu made him feel better. She cried even more as she nestled her head up on his chest. He hugged her tightly, but all Sesshomaru could do was snicker at them. "Hah- how pathetic. You call yourselves dog-blooded!?" he screamed as he shoved Anzu away violently, leaving Seto to transform into the heavy, strong, light brown colored, red eyed dog. Sesshomaru then did the same, and he was white with blood-red eyes. Seto-dog snarled, and bared his fangs while he growled. He licked his paw, then started charging at Sesshomaru-  
dog with all his power and energy. He collided into Sesshomaru-dog, and they both fell, both bleeding very much. Anzu then rubbed Seto-dog's soft body as he panted, as she layed on him. Seto then turned back to normal.  
Blood was seeping through Seto's clothes, as he grasped his chest and gasped for air- one last time. His once white jacket was now blood red all over. His whole body was failing him, as he layed there, helplessly. Seto felt his mission in the world was done. It was over. 'But it couldn't be, Anzu thought, He's too young! And he's got us to take care of! He can't. .  
.he just can't. . . ' As Anzu thought of all of these sad things that might happen, she started  
silently crying. But she didn't realize all her tears were falling onto Seto's hurt chest- and where his heart was. His warm, loving heart. That was it- her "power" was to heal and comfort her loved ones. Seto didn't get totally better, it was just enough to stop the bleeding. "Hey, you're dad  
gonna be okay, Anzu?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Wow. . .he's getting a little better- the bleeding stopped." Inu had a broad cocky smile on his face as he lifted the Tetsusaiga over his shoulder and cracked his knuckles. "Then let's slaughter this guy!!" Inu-Yasha then thought for a moment. He looked up at his daughter, Shido, and Ayane. 'I'm doing this for you, my family!! And we'll get out of this- together. I promise, by my father's grave, that  
you two will be safe.' He then turned to Anzu and she looked extremely worried. He decided to be a little soft to her, too. Even if she WAS Seto Kaiba's daughter. Inu-Yasha then realized that maybe the two-Seto and Inu-  
could finally make up and be friends. "Hey, Anzu. . .I have some apologizing to do." He said as he looked at the ground. Anzu smiled weakly as she put her hands behind her back and played with her tail. "What do you mean? You haven't done anyhting to me that I know of. So why don't you just start fighting and get this over with?" she said. 'Jeez, now she's REALLY starting to sound like her father. And I thought she was so timid.' It was  
as if Anzu had known what he had thought. "Looks can be decieving, Inu- Yasha. . .I learned that from my father, Seto Kaiba, a long time ago. . ."  
Then, out of nowhere, she was glowing with a brilliant white light. She  
closed her eyes, and she sort of turned into a huge, white snarling dog with blue eyes. Inu-Yasha gasped and fell to the ground. "But. . .can it  
be? The legendary power of the Dog God?" Inu-Yasha couldn't believe his eyes. He just then noticed that he let the Tetsusaiga fall out of his hand and it slid to the ground behind him. He tried to pick it up, not really  
seeing what he was doing, considering Sesshomaru-dog was right there fighting with Anzu-dog. He was underneath it all, trying to not get hurt. But just then, sadly Anzu and Sesshomaru collided, with Inu-Yasha right in the middle of it. He was flung right where the barrier was. Ayane saw right there as his mouth was bleeding non-stop. Ayane screamed as she banged on the barrier. "Inu-Yasha!! Inu-Yasha!!!! LET ME IN THERE, SESSHOMARU, YOU COWARD!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Sesshomaru-dog stared at Ayane, and he didn't want to mess with her right now so he let the barrier down. As Ayane and Shido went over to Inu-Yasha, Kira ran over to Seto, and  
Mokuba and Shonen followed. Ayane gently brushed the hair out of Inu's  
face. She gently kissed his cheek and kept whipering to him. "Don't worry.....it'll be okay....sshh..." Ayane started crying, thinking that Inu- Yasha's life was over. Meanwhile, Kira thought the same thing for Seto. It looked like he wouldn't be around to even see his children go to college or even on their first dates. And over by Ayane and Shido, Shido put her hand  
in her father's hand, wanting him to wake up. She layed on top of her  
faher, crying helplessly. That was it. The lives of Seto Kaiba and Inu-  
Yasha were over for good.  
Chapter 12- The Great Power of Love Anzu-dog and Sesshomaru-dog weren't done yet. Anzu-dog noticed the Tetsusaiga that was laying on the ground beneath her. She picked it up in her jaws, and aimed to Sesshomaru's chest- and it hit. Blood went all over as Sesshomaru returned to normal and layed there, his eyes still red. Anzu also went back to normal, and she sort of felt bad about practically killing someone, but then she remembered what happened to Seto and she could care less about Sesshomaru. She noticed that Sesshomaru was twitching, and his eyes were open. They all thought he was dead, but he moved a little, got up and ran away with his servant, Jaken. And Anzu was the only one who witnessed it. She went over to her mother, Kira, and asked what happened. Kira was crying so much that everything looked blurry. She looked at Anzu through her tears and said, "Your father is dead." Anzu gasped and then started crying like the rest of them. Shido was still laying on her father, crying very much. This was a very sad time, for all of them, together. 'I've failed, you, dad. . .I'm so sorry. . .If I could, I would've saved you first. You are much more important than the death of Sesshomaru. And I always will love you no matter what. . . .no matter where you are.' Anzu thought as she ran her fingers through Seto's hair. She thought, this would be it. Seto will never open his beautiful lively blue eyes ever again. Shonen was crying too, and he wasn't embarrassed at all. He didn't know what to do. Then, a single teardrop from everyone went into Seto and Inu-Yasha's bodies. They all watched as Seto and Inu started opening their eyes slowly. Kira was laying on Seto's chest while this happened. She was hugging him tightly, thinking that this would be the last time to do so. But, her favor got returned, and Seto hugged her right back. 


End file.
